1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to landscaping and nursery implements used for excavating trees and shrubs, bailing up the roots thereof and transporting them to be replanted at another location. Specifically, the implements may be operated manually and are generally limited to trees and shrubs of relatively small size.
2. Background Information
Tree moving devices are widely known, and are commonly used by large nurseries or other businesses that frequently plant and mover various trees and shrubberies. These devices, however, are generally designed with the ability to handle trees of a wide variety of sizes, from small trees and medium sized shrubs to more mature trees. These devices, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,234, include complex hydraulics for driving the spades and, as noted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,960, can excavate plants having balls of 15 to 24 inches in diameter. Indeed, transplanters are known that can handle trees having balls of up to 54 inches in diameter.
Unfortunately, prior art devices of this type are frequently impractical for or include features unnecessary to the weekend horticulturalist or the start-up landscaper. For these people, there exists a need for a tree moving device that is small enough to handle young trees and shrubs and may be operated manually by one or two people, yet includes features that make it easy to create a ball around the roots of the plant without concern of damage to the plant. Such a device should be simple enough to manufacture for relatively low cost, and may therefore be affordable to individuals or small businesses. Additionally, such a device should also be simple enough to operate that an individual may rent one for a day or a weekend from an implement rental store and be able to operate it without need for complex instructions or training.
Additionally, larger tree excavating machines incorporating hydraulics for driving the spades must be very heavy to successfully drive a large spade into the ground. When the machine is heavy, it may not be easily towed by a garden tractor or four-wheeled all-terrain-vehicle. Additionally, golf courses, which rely heavily on landscaping, can be easily damaged by heavy vehicles, making it difficult to transplant trees and shrubs without damaging fairways with wheel ruts from heavy machinery.
The apparatus for excavating and transplanting trees and the like of the present invention overcomes difficulties described above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not available.